


Slices of Love

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: Valentine’s Day should have been irrelevant for Seven of Nine. Companion piece to "Of Love and Banana Pancakes".





	1. Chapter 1

Valentine’s Day should have been irrelevant for Seven of Nine.

In her past two years living aboard _Voyager_ , the ex-drone had witnessed her crewmates going “love-sick”, as the Doctor had labelled it, when the holiday approached. While _Voyager_ ’s crew seemed to genuinely enjoy the festivities, their efficiency had always dropped severely. Reports frequently had to be sent back to be re-done, and duty took a backseat to pleasure, even amongst the senior staff. From her estimates and drawing from previous calculations, it would take precisely 3.47 days for the crew following the holiday to regain its previous level of efficiency.

Unacceptable.

This year should have been no different.

Yet, she kept finding herself thinking about B’Elanna Torres.

She told herself that emotions were irrelevant, being obstructions to perfection. But how could she explain her feelings of muted happiness whenever they were in the same room?

Their first year as shipmates had been difficult, clashing half the time and avoiding each other the rest of the time. However, with encouragement from Captain Janeway, she had learned to tolerate the shortcomings of others and to make compromises. Working side-by-side with Lieutenant Torres slowly gave her an appreciation of the other woman’s technical skills, and by the second year they often found themselves in agreement when handling a scientific problem. This had carried on to the present year, and Seven was gratified to be able to make small talk with the Lieutenant while on duty, finding it comfortable to work together.

This change in their working relationship had slowly forced her to re-evaluate her opinion of Lieutenant Torres. While she remained stubborn and impatient at times, the Chief Engineer was an extremely competent and skilled individual who excelled at her job.

She was also extremely aesthetically pleasing, something Seven had begun to realize over time.

But dismissing beauty and emotions as irrelevant, she had never acted on her feelings.

Then everything changed when Lieutenant Torres walked into a senior staff meeting one day and sat across from her, her straight brown hair now a mass of curls.

Seven had stared at her, transfixed, only tearing her eyes away when she had to confer with other officers in the meeting. And when Torres had approached her the minute the meeting ended, demanding to know why she was being gaped at, Seven, without thinking, told her that her new hairstyle simply enhanced her beauty.

Naturally, she had immediately chastised herself for her momentarily lapse in decorum, but Torres had blushed and stuttered, finally thanking her before leaving, claiming she had to return to Engineering urgently. She was unsure if there was a correlation, but in the days that followed, Torres not only maintained that hairstyle, but also smiled more in Seven’s presence.

To her satisfaction, it was the same smile Lieutenant Torres wore whenever she was in the company of her closest friends, the smile which caused her eyes to shine and her face to radiate pure happiness, to which Seven smiled back at freely. Yet, their lack of interactions off-duty indicated otherwise.

It was a deficiency she wished to correct, and improve upon. But in order to accomplish that task…

Perhaps Valentine’s Day would not be so irrelevant after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“-exporters failed to turn a profit in Federation markets, causing Ferengi manufacturers to cease exports of Valentine’s Day gifts in 2368. Slug-O-Cola attempted to re-enter the market in 2370 by re-branding-”

“Computer, pause audio,” Seven ordered, frustrated.

In an attempt to understand Valentine’s Day, she had requested for the Computer to give her a history of the festival. While the amount of information stored in _Voyager_ ’s databanks was surprisingly large, and intriguing, their potential application in improving the relationship between herself and Lieutenant Torres was negligible.

To her dismay, the available data also indicated that Valentine’s Day was typically celebrated across the Federation by those already engaged in a romantic relationship, celebrating their shared love.

Then again, this qualifier did not stop most of _Voyager_ ’s crew from participating in the yearly festivities. Neither were they deterred from celebrating culturally-specific festivals such as Prixin or the Bajoran Gratitude Festival. Thus, Seven concluded, it would be perfectly acceptable to attempt to alter the relationship between herself and Lieutenant Torres on Valentine’s Day.

The only problem was that she had begun to neglect her duties.

Her day had begun efficiently enough, continuing her astronomical scans to map the region of space _Voyager_ was set to enter next. Then it had occurred to her that she could research on Valentine’s Day while her data was compiling. She had stopped paying attention to her work once the Computer moved on to Klingon dating practices, her habit of refining her scans slipping her mind.

In essence, she was contributing to _Voyager_ ’s inefficiency, something she had always found unacceptable.

But wasn’t being inefficient was part of what made her human, something her peers welcomed?

Predicting that Captain Janeway would let her behaviour slip this time, Seven decided to concentrate on coming up with a plan for Valentine’s Day.

Already, she had dismissed the idea of strictly following the Klingon method of courtship, knowing well that Lieutenant Torres would not be enthusiastic about it. Perhaps there would be inspiration closer to home…

Suddenly she recalled that Naomi Wildman had once mentioned that she enjoyed Neelix’s old shows, all of which were discontinued shortly after Kes had left the ship. She had never watched the program, having dismissed earlier it as a time-waster; a strange mishmash of medical lectures, performing arts showcases, and ship’s gossip. Yet, its coverage on ship’s events could prove to be extremely relevant to her current predicament.

“Computer,” Seven requested, her mood uplifted, “Play all episodes of _A Briefing with Neelix_ and _Good Morning, Voyager_ pertaining to Valentine’s Day, in chronological order.” _Inefficiency be damned_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay, as I have been busy with family commitments (and writer's block). Rest assured that I will not abandon this story!  
> This chapter is where the story starts to overlap with "Of Love and Banana Pancakes".

Food, it seemed, was an essential component of Valentine’s Day.

Seven had made this conclusion after watching Neelix’s special programs on Valentine’s Day, carefully scrutinizing the crew’s expressions. While there was no doubt that everyone on camera was happy, Seven noticed that those who appeared exceptionally delighted were engaged in eating a meal, be it in the mess hall, or a restaurant on the holodeck. This pleased her, knowing that Lieutenant Torres was quite a voracious eater. Furthermore, as she found taste irrelevant, with Neelix’s cooking satisfying her dietary needs, she had accumulated a fair amount of replicator rations – enough to spend on a lavish dinner date.

The next logical step was to decide on a menu, but Seven found herself having to put her plans aside when Naomi Wildman made an unscheduled visit to Astrometrics.

Quickly restoring her space charts to the room’s main screen, Seven said more harshly than she intended to, “Naomi Wildman, explain your presence.”

Naomi blinked and stepped in, clutching a PADD. “Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. But if you’re busy, I could always come back another time.”

Regretting her earlier choice of tone, Seven’s expression softened. “I apologise. You may discuss your concerns with me while I continue my work.”

At this, Naomi beamed and stepped closer, which prompted Seven to give her a small smile. “Well, you see, I just started a small project on Valentine’s Day to learn more about anthro…anthropology. I know you haven’t been celebrating it, but could you tell me more about it?”

“It severely disrupts the crew’s efficiency and causes more negligence in one’s duties,” Seven said automatically, aware that her statement ironically applied to herself as well.

Naomi looked up from her PADD. “But the computer says it’s exciting. Don’t you think everyone on board appreciates the extra fun and the taste of home?”

Seven frowned. “Perhaps,” she said, giving her data the most cursory of glances. “But I would suggest consulting with other individuals on board to improve your research on this ‘fun’.”

Naomi shrugged. “I guess so. By the way, if you’re not spending time with anyone on Valentine’s Day, why don’t you join me and Mom for dinner? I tell her so many stories about you, and she wants to spend more time with you. And we can play _kadis-kot_ afterwards. It’ll be fun!”

This idea was not displeasing to Seven. Though she infrequently worked with Samantha Wildman, she found the soft-spoken older woman to be kind, hard-working and knowledgeable. Yet, this would mean abandoning her chance to woo Lieutenant Torres… Aware that Naomi was looking up at her with big eyes, wanting her to say yes, Seven finally said, “I would very much like to accept your offer. However…”

She left her sentence unfinished, uncertain of what to say. Why was she feeling this nervous? Giving up on Lieutenant Torres was unacceptable. Yet, the thought of the entire ship gossiping about her love life disturbed her. But then again, she had long thought of Naomi as an individual who would keep her secrets, and knew that she could trust her.

“I may have plans with someone else on Valentine’s Day,” Seven admitted at last, noting that Naomi’s disappointed expression rapidly turned into that of glee, about to ask her who the lucky person was – when the lights dimmed and the red alert siren rang through the room.

Immediately on alert, Seven instructed Naomi to return to her quarters before accessing the current navigational scans and requesting the computer for Voyager’s current status, and her heart sank.

A violent plasma storm was headed right for _Voyager_ , and it was all her fault.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Now that we’ve discussed damage reports and repair schedules, let’s move on to the main issue. How did our long-range sensors fail to detect the plasma storm?”_

_“Seven, any ideas?”_

_“Seven?”_

_“Seven, do you require any medical assistance?”_

_“Oh come on Captain, give Seven a break. She’s been so busy, and I think slipping up every once in a while is perfectly normal.”_

_“I’ve gotta agree with Tom. Seven does work on the bridge, Engineering and Astrometrics and she deserves some slack. She’s exhausted.”_

_“Your reasonings are sound. Perhaps we should also consider investigating if the sensors were defective, or improperly maintained.”_

_“Of course, Tuvok. But I do want to hear from Seven about her initial scans of the area. Seven?”_

**“Seven?”**

The ex-drone blinked and turned to see Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres standing by her side, her face full of concern.

“Lieutenant Torres,” Seven acknowledged, noting that her expression became briefly, faintly annoyed.

“First of all,” Torres said, folding her arms, “It’s B’Elanna. You don’t have to keep calling me Lieutenant. We’ve known each other for what, three years? I think we’re past all these formalities.”

Seven could only nod, caught off-guard by the sudden realization that the parameters of their relationship had changed, and not by her instigation.

“Secondly, are you alright?” Torres eyed Seven, and after a pause, slid into an adjacent seat. As she did so Seven caught a whiff of her warm scent, mixed with Starfleet fibres and sweat. It was most comforting.

“I mean, you’ve been all distracted lately, and Tom and Harry had a point. If you want to, I can go to Captain Janeway, convince her to lighten your workload in Engineering. And don’t worry about the repairs. We’ve been through worse, and I think we were lucky that Tom was at the helm when it happened.”

Her voice was gentle, spoken in a most un-Klingon tone. Seven savoured it, then chastised herself for causing all the trouble that had led up to this.

“Lieutenant…B’Elanna,” Seven hastily corrected as Torres raised a tired eyebrow, “Thank you for your concern. But as I informed Captain Janeway, I should have been more careful when I processed my scans. Additionally, I find my existing workload to be sufficient. I do not feel burdened by it.”

“Huh,” Torres remarked, and leaned back. “So what gives? Why pick now, of all times, to embrace inefficiency?”

Seven remained silent, but she felt her face starting to burn.

“Don’t tell me it has to do with Valentine’s Day. I swear, Tom and Neelix’s preparations are getting too out of hand. I’m going to give them a piece of my mind, because everyone on this ship is going – oh.” She noticed Seven’s red face and stopped. _Don’t tell me she’s actually celebrating it…_

“So, who’s the lucky person?” Torres tried to ask casually, but regretted it instantly when she saw Seven appear more and more embarrassed. “Look, Seven, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. Maybe I should go.” She stood up.

“B’Elanna,” Seven’s shaky voice cut through the tension. “You did nothing wrong. There is no need to apologise.”

“Well then,” Torres took a deep breath, “I guess I’ll see you later.” She gave Seven a quick, shy wave and stepped out of the room before Seven could see the jealousy on her face.

Closing her eyes and sighing, Seven replayed the day’s events in her mind. True, the damage brought upon _Voyager_ by the plasma storm could have been worse, and it was fortunate that Captain Janeway chose not to punish her for her mistake. But what if she continued to err; placing _Voyager_ in more peril? Inefficiency was something that she could not afford to have, especially in the wilds of the Delta Quadrant. Yet this incident also opened more doors between herself and Lieutenant Torres. No, B’Elanna.

Despite herself, Seven smiled. Their conversation had ended on a very awkward note, and Seven found herself unable to come up with an explanation for the earlier temporary loss of her ability to speak. But to be able to move beyond their formal relationship, and to call her by her name was most gratifying.

“B’Elanna,” Seven whispered to herself. It was a beautiful name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And B'Elanna finally makes a proper appearance! B'Elanna is my favourite Star Trek character, but I've always found it somewhat challenging to write about her. Hopefully this isn't too out-of-character. *prepares to duck for incoming tomatoes thrown at me*


	5. Chapter 5

Striding through _Voyager_ ’s damaged corridors, Seven of Nine found herself beaming.

The darkened halls were still lightly littered with debris, a consequence of _Voyager_ ’s earlier bruising from a plasma storm – something that was entirely her fault. The grumbles and the increasingly tense mood of the crew around her had not gone unnoticed as well.

Yet, she could not help smiling to herself.

Over lunch, Naomi Wildman had offered to assist her Valentine preparations in any way possible. Touched, her mood lifted, and remembering their conversation the previous day, she decided to accept her help. She also managed to obtain the assistance of Neelix, who promised to instruct her in cooking one of B’Elanna’s favourite dishes.

As the Talaxian had put it, “Food coming straight from the heart always beats replicated food.” Though she had extremely limited culinary skills, she now found herself convinced that their date would be more memorable this way.

Of course, she had to put her musings aside for now, more determined to separate her personal and professional duties, lest she cause another incident. But a ghost of a smile remained on her face as she reported to Engineering, only to disappear when she realized that B’Elanna was nowhere in sight.

“Ensign Vorik,” she addressed the Vulcan standing at a console adjacent to the warp core, “May I know where is B’E… Lieutenant Torres?”

If Vorik was surprised by the use of B’Elanna’s name, he did not show it.

“I believe Lieutenant Torres is conducting checks of the Jefferies tubes in Section 3, on this deck,” the Ensign replied obligingly.

Seven responded with a brisk nod, and made her choice in a heartbeat.

“Thank you. I will be assisting her.”

Without waiting for a reply, she turned away and headed for the nearest access point; a tiny voice in her head reminding her she had just violated her decision to keep her personal feelings in check. But why worry, when she now had the best of both worlds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Seven and B'Elanna, all alone in a Jefferies tube! (Originally in this chapter, but I decided to split it because of the differences in tone.)


	6. Chapter 6

An uncomfortable silence had lingered for what seemed like hours after Seven had located B’Elanna in the Jefferies tubes, offering her assistance. B’Elanna, whose face then radiated confusion and sadness in quick succession, claimed that she was just finishing up, but did nothing to make Seven leave, and made no further conversation.

Unsure of what to do, and suddenly longing for the days of their usual light banter while at work, Seven spent the last seventeen minutes sitting in silence, watching the individual of her desire by her side. Watching her dark eyes, narrowed in concentration. Her brown hair, messy but continuing to compliment her features. Her stained hands, expertly manipulating controls and tools. Her ridges, gentle but full of steel. Her lips, full of promise…

“You seem a lot happier now.”

Startled, Seven realized that B’Elanna was glancing at her, keeping her tools. “I’m guessing it has to do with your Valentine’s Day plans?” B’Elanna continued, her voice flat.

“It does.” Seven conceded, observing as B’Elanna closed her toolkit and reached for the cover of the panel she was working on.

“That’s nice.” B’Elanna replaced the cover, averting her eyes.

“However,” Seven injected hastily, “I have not finished with my planning.”

Surprised, B’Elanna leaned forward and stared at Seven, their kneecaps touching.

“Not finished?”

“That is correct.”

B’Elanna’s eyes darted to Seven’s lips. “Valentine’s Day is only three days away, you know,” she said softly. “Most people start preparing weeks, even months, ahead.”

She eyed Seven once more, and Seven found herself unable to tear her eyes away. “I am well aware of this,” she admitted, “But I am certain that I will succeed.”

“Oh, you will.”

Before Seven could fully comprehend B’Elanna’s statement, the other woman leaned in, closed her eyes and placed her lips over Seven’s. Then she pulled away and departed, a shy smile on her lips, but her eyes shining with desire, leaving behind one very stunned former Borg.

 


	7. Chapter 7

In the beginning, there was darkness.

Then matter coalesced in waves of blue light inside the tiny enclave, and the sweet smell of banana pancakes filled the cargo bay.

Gingerly, Seven picked up the dish, noting that it was most aesthetically pleasing. Fluffy golden disks were generously topped with thick slices of bananas, which rested underneath rapidly melting clouds of whipped cream – most unlike the bland images she had viewed earlier.

After her shifts – first in Engineering, then in Astrometrics, Neelix had presented her with a PADD containing all she wanted to know about B’Elanna’s favourite dish. He, however, had refused to tell her about its significance, only telling her that it was very close to B’Elanna’s heart. She had thanked him nevertheless, and spent her hours going over the data. Regeneration could wait, and she would adapt.

Aware that her stomach was growling, and that the pancakes were starting to deflate, she carefully placed the plate on a stack of crates she had repurposed as a desk and retrieved the required utensils. Her knife cut through the stacks easily, and she took a bite of the most appealing piece. Warm, soft and cloying all at once, Seven could not help but wonder what B’Elanna’s lips would taste like after she had a slice.

Their kiss earlier that day had only lasted for a heartbeat, and when she closed her eyes, she could still feel B’Elanna’s soft lips pressing against hers. Yet words escaped her when she tried to recall the taste of their kiss, too brief, but etched forever in her memory. If only she had returned the kiss…

She took another bite, savouring the harmonious blend of flavours. Would B’Elanna’s lips be as warm and sweet as the cream, her kiss equally delicious, making her come back for more?

_“Oh, you will.”_

Once she had recovered from her shock, Seven concluded that B’Elanna had surmised her intensions, and was responding to her overtures (or lack thereof). Either that, or B’Elanna assumed she was pursuing another individual, and had acted in jealousy. But the kiss felt genuine, and she knew that they both wanted more. _No_ , she corrected herself, _needed_.

Because she was in love with B’Elanna Torres, and B’Elanna Torres loved her back.

She regenerated that night with a smile on her face, dreaming about B’Elanna and sweet kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't eaten pancakes in years. I hope my descriptions aren't too far off! Also, I don't ever remember seeing a replicator in the cargo bay, but let's just assume that there's one there. Otherwise poor Seven would have to trek all the way to the mess hall for a midnight snack!


	8. Chapter 8

The first pancake was a disaster.

Being unfamiliar with cooking techniques despite studying Neelix’s notes last night, Seven had poured out more batter than what was necessary into the frying pan and had accidentally let one side overcook. The result was a misshapen, lumpy brown disc that after being divided, tasted charred to her, overwhelmingly sweet to Naomi, and undercooked to Neelix. Even the bananas and whipped cream failed to improve the dish, dealing a blow to her morale.

How could she possibly serve B’Elanna something like this, something so imperfect, something so unworthy? How could she have been so sure of her success; that she would succeed despite her inexperience and time constraints? She should have started earlier to gain more time to practice; correct her imperfections.

Responding to her overt distress, Neelix had encouraged her to try again, telling her that there was nothing wrong with failure. Naomi then gave her a tight hug (and stained her own clothes further), saying that what mattered was the fact that the pancakes had come from her heart. Seven had returned the hug, grateful for their support, but the damage was already done.

After taking a moment to compose herself, she decided to press on, telling herself to do better. While Neelix retreated to the back to begin dinner preparations, and Naomi helped herself to some of the sliced bananas, Seven carefully crafted another pancake. While it looked dissimilar to the one she had replicated yesterday, it appeared to be more evenly-cooked and smelt good enough.

Finding it satisfactory, she proceeded to make several more pancakes, giving her full concentration to the task at hand. Each succeeding pancake looked better than the last, and she found her confidence growing, cataloguing fewer and fewer flaws in her finished work.

Pleased, she used up the last of the batter to make a final piece, and handed it over for Naomi to decorate, only to come face-to-face with the woman she loved.

“Hey, Seven, Naomi, Neelix,” B’Elanna greeted, her eyes trained on Seven and her lips curling upwards into a smirk.

Startled, Seven grabbed onto the edge of the counter to balance herself as Naomi and Neelix returned the greeting. Aware that the two were now looking at her expectantly, she met B’Elanna’s gaze and found herself unable to tear her eyes away.

“B’Elanna.”

“It’s not everyday that I see you and Naomi in the kitchen.” B’Elanna’s smile widened.

“Indeed,” Seven replied, her heart pounding. Was the cat out of the bag, as Ensign Paris would put it?

“I wasn’t aware that Neelix started assigning duty shifts. Mind if I ask what you two are doing?” B’Elanna’s eyes were twinkling.

“We’re learning how to cook, Lieutenant,” Naomi chirped enthusiastically. Seven arched an eyebrow at her, not wanting the surprise to be spoiled. Immediately, Naomi appeared chastised, and Seven made a mental note to apologise to her later. “Seven and Naomi are learning how the kitchen works,” Neelix said quickly as he sized up the situation, trying to diffuse the tension. “I always appreciate an extra pair of hands.”

“I see.” B’Elanna looked impressed at this. “Well, I hope I get to try Seven’s cooking one day.”

She leaned forward and favoured Seven with a knowing smile, and in that instant Seven knew that not only had B’Elanna had put the pieces together, she also approved of it.

“Is it just me, or did B’Elanna just figure out your Valentine’s Day plans?” Neelix asked Seven quietly later, after B’Elanna had left and as they were tasting the pancakes.

“She did,” Seven admitted. A part of her felt apprehensive – despite their improved appearance, her pancakes still lacked something, remaining imperfect. Yet the revelation that B’Elanna was looking forward to the pancakes and her company gave her a sense of euphoric anticipation. Time was running out, but she resolved to try her best for B'Elanna, and that was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, has it really been two months since I last updated this story? Sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter! Although...Seven seems to have forgotten something, don't you think?

“Are you sure pancakes alone are sufficient for a date?”

That was not the question Seven had been expecting.

Following the morning’s senior staff meeting, she and B’Elanna had walked side-by-side towards the turbolifts in silence, aware that Neelix and the Doctor were in earshot ahead of them. Then as if he had remembered the events of the previous day, Neelix rushed to intercept the EMH and started peppering him with questions about his latest research. She had given him a discrete nod as the turbolift doors closed, grateful and relieved. Then B’Elanna had turned to her and made her most unexpected query.

“I am fairly certain of this,” Seven replied after a pause. “A large serving of pancakes, while lacking in fibre, contains more than enough calories and nutrients for two adults. Moreover, the amount of extra ingredients provides a variety of textures and flavours. Is that not sufficient?”

“True,” B’Elanna conceded, “But aren’t pancakes usually eaten last, as dessert? I know _some people_ like to eat pancakes as they are, but it’s a meal date, is it not?”

The turbolift arrived and Seven followed B’Elanna in, considering her words seriously.“Deck Eight,” she stated, then turned to B’Elanna. “According to my research, meal dates only involving desserts, such as those in ‘ice cream parlours’, are usually classified as casual outings. However, those including a full meal are deemed to be more formal, and indicate a more established relationship.”

“That sounds about right.” B’Elanna replied, her tone light. This pleased Seven immensely, though she had not expected this development in the nature of their relationship. “Of course, it doesn’t always have to be so formal and stuffy,” she added breezily, “And besides, why not go the extra mile for a special occasion. If you know what I mean.”

Seven raised an eyebrow as the turbolift came to a halt. “I do.”

B’Elanna grinned, her eyes mischievous. “Well then, I’ll catch up with you later.”

If she had been conversing with anyone else, Seven would have inclined her head in farewell and left without another word, as it was the norm on _Voyager_.

But the very fact that she was with B’Elanna made her hesitate, as did the reality that they were more than just simple colleagues. Before B’Elanna could ask if she was okay, Seven laid a brief kiss on the other woman’s warm cheek, her heart pounding.

“I look forward to it.”

The remainder of her shift was spent thinking about the surprised and pleased expression on B’Elanna’s face as she had pulled away, and a dinner menu that would give her more reasons to smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short again, so apologies to anyone who wanted to read more. I have roughly three more chapters and an epilogue to write, so hopefully they'll be longer! I thought of placing the contents of the next chapter with this one, but the differences in tone may make it kinda weird to read? Anyway, let me know what you think!

“You _forgot_ to ask Lieutenant Torres out?”

Naomi Wildman looked at Seven incredulously, placing her mixing bowl down.

The three-way conversation between Naomi, Seven and Neelix, had begun with ship’s affairs, before moving on to Naomi’s studies and finally their plans for the next day. Then Naomi had asked Seven if she had invited B’Elanna to spend the evening with her, only to learn that Seven, in fact, had not.

Seven flushed as she retrieved her cooked pancakes, embarrassed. “I assumed we both had an understanding that we would be spending Valentine’s Day together.”

“That’s nice, Seven, but without a formal invitation, how can you be so sure?” Neelix commented from the back while making finishing touches to his lunch stew.

“That may be true, but I am certain Lieutenant Torres is well aware of our dinner plans,” Seven retorted, decorating her pancakes without skipping a beat.

Naomi, who had resumed mixing the pancake batter, put the bowl down again and placed her hands on her hips.

“Seven, Valentine’s Day is only one day away!” She looked into Seven’s eyes unflinchingly. “And if you won’t go, I’ll ask Lieutenant Torres on your behalf.”

Sighing, Seven conceded that her friends had a point, though it was decidedly most unromantic. “You are willing to assist me?” she asked, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile by their own accord.

Naomi beamed. “Of course, Seven! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to find Lieutenant Torres before she leaves for lunch.”

Seven had never been more proud of Naomi Wildman.


	11. Chapter 11

She should have started regenerating an hour ago, but Seven’s thoughts were preoccupied with how her date with B’Elanna would proceed. She was confident that her pancakes would turn out fine, and had finally decided upon the dinner menu.

For some reason, _Voyager_ ’s designers had saw fit to include records of the Federation’s top restaurants in the computer databanks, including their menus. Deciding to play safe, she selected a four-course dinner from a Terran hotel that promised to offer “the taste of the century”, something which B’Elanna would surely enjoy.

Yet, she was uncertain what _she_ would do. Gatherings in the mess hall were one thing, and private, intimate dates were another. How should she convey to B’Elanna the depth of her feelings for her? Should she instead start with a neutral topic, such as B’Elanna’s attire and their meal, before moving on to their relationship? Or maybe she was just overthinking it, and she should just ‘go with the flow’.

Checking the chronometer, Seven calculated that she still could go on without regenerating for at least half an hour without feeling any ill-effects the next day. Perhaps she could skim through the files on first date rituals…

“A penny for your thoughts, Seven?”

Seven looked up, and there was B’Elanna gazing at her, leaning on a pile of crates.

“It’s an old Earth expression,” B’Elanna explained hastily, catching Seven’s confusion. “It means, basically, what’s on your mind?”

“I see.” Seven lips curved upwards. “I was thinking about our date.”

“Ah.” B’Elanna’s eyes widened, and she folded her arms. “You know, it would have been more romantic if you had asked me out yourself. But then again, maybe I should have straight up asked you.” She flushed. “For a while, I actually thought that you had plans with someone else.”

“You are implying that we should have been more direct with each other?”

“I’m not implying, Seven. I’m pointing it out.” Then B’Elanna grinned, and the tension dissipated. “I used to hate how you were so direct with everyone. And I used to hate how I would just respond to everything with anger without thinking. I always thought we were so different, polar opposites, it never occurred to me that we were more alike than we ever thought.”

“Great minds think alike,” Seven quipped, bringing a smile to B’Elanna’s face.

“Yeah.” B’Elanna paused, then placed her hands on the crates. “So…we aren’t just having banana pancakes for dinner, are we?”

“You will be pleased to know that the pancakes will be dessert,” Seven reassured her as she retrieved a PADD from her console, “and that I have selected a reputable set menu for our enjoyment, at my expense.”

She extended the device and B’Elanna approached her hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to have the surprise spoiled. But she accepted the PADD after a moment of indecision, and examined the details in hushed awe.

“I don’t know what to say,” B’Elanna gushed as her eyes glistened. “I mean, this is amazing, Seven. This is the stuff of dreams.”

“Thank you.”

“But…”

“But?”

“Let me just say that this will be setting the bar very high for all our future dates, not to mention that this is way too classy for both of us and we both know it, plus this must cost you at least a week’s worth of replicator rations!”

“Eight days, to be precise.”

“That’s not the point, Seven. Anyway, all I’m saying is that let’s just have something nice and simple, and I’ll do the replicating since you’re already making the pancakes. And if we reach the Alpha Quadrant –”

“– _When_.”

“ _When_ we reach the Alpha Quadrant, we’ll go all out and have a really great meal. A real one, not replicated.”

“Did I misunderstand how you wanted to ‘go the extra mile for a special occasion’?” Bafflement clouded Seven’s voice.

B’Elanna let out a frustrated sigh. “Well, that’s one very sweet way to look at what I said.” She rested her head on Seven’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Seven, I should have made things clear from the start. And I really appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

“I have to admit, I had my doubts about trying the ‘herb-encrusted fois gras topped with shaved black truffles and flakes of gold leaf’,” Seven stated dryly, and both of them shared an amused smile.

“Well then, I’ll be sure not to order it when we get home,” B’Elanna chuckled, then glanced at the chronometer. “Anyway, it’s getting late, and we both should be getting to bed. I’ll take care of the main dishes, and all you have to do is turn up at my quarters with the pancakes.”

“That is acceptable.”

“Well then,” B’Elanna said brightly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She lifted her head and without any prompting, Seven moved in to kiss her, their hands finding each other and intertwining.

“By the way,” B’Elanna whispered as they eventually pulled away, out of breath, “I love eating pancakes with maple syrup.”

“Then, I will be sure to bring some along,” Seven replied, her eyes twinkling. “Good night, B’Elanna.”

“Sweet dreams, Seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the long(er) chapter, as promised! Also, I have no idea if that is a real dish, I just put together the most expensive sounding foods together for that line. But even if it is real, either of them wouldn't enjoy something that extravagant or fancy, don't you think? For a meal costing eight days of replicator rations, Janeway could go swimming in a lake of coffee!


	12. Chapter 12

Their conversation was slow, muted at first, almost as if the two of them were unsure of where the night would lead.

But as their meal progressed, so did the depth and warmth of their discussions. Seven found herself agreeing to multiple meal dates on _Voyager_ and in the Alpha Quadrant, and learned more about the perfection that was B’Elanna Torres in one night than she ever did over the past few years.

There _was_ an awkward lull after B’Elanna, on a whim, had asked if the plasma storm incident had to anything do with their date.

Without hesitation Seven replied in the affirmative, no longer wanting to hide her guilt, or her feelings. After a long pause, B’Elanna, still stunned, finally admitted that she did not know how to respond to this revelation, but if she were in Seven’s shoes, she would probably have gotten a little careless too.

“Proof that we _are_ alike after all,” B’Elanna added lightly, sharing a mischievous smile.

When the time came for dessert, Seven found herself getting anxious almost instinctively, not knowing if B’Elanna would like her dish. To her trained eye, the pancakes were still visually imperfect, and she was certain that the coldness of the room had subtly affected the taste of her labours.

Yet, B’Elanna expressed nothing less than delight upon sighting the pancakes and its accompanying flowers, and seemed almost gleeful as she showered the brown disks with maple syrup.

To her, it was perfection.

And if B’Elanna considered them perfect, so would she.

The pancakes were far sweeter than what she was used to, but delicious nonetheless, and when their lips inevitably met at the end of the meal, their kiss was warm and sweet; everything Seven had dreamed of and more. Intoxicating and inviting, she could not help but want to remain in this natural embrace for all eternity, her heart desiring more.

Dreams were good, but so was reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, but B'Elanna and Seven finally get their dinner date! (A bit shorter than what I planned to do, though). Next up, the epilogue, which I hope to write/post as soon as possible...


End file.
